1. Field
The following description relates to a front end circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications technology has been consistently used in various electronic devices. A front end is one technological and structural element of wireless communications technology.
A front end includes a circuitry that amplifies or filters received signals and providing amplified or filtered signals. Recently, processing of various frequency bands using one front end circuit is in demand.
Because a demand exists for the front end circuit to filter or amplify various frequency bands, the front end circuit includes multiple filters, each assigned to a particular frequency band.
Furthermore, as described above, because the front end circuit includes various filters, a plurality of switch devices are used in the front end circuit. Therefore, a size of the front end circuit has increased, and a demand for miniaturization of electronic devices is not satisfied.